Multiple-loop refrigeration systems are widely used for the liquefaction of gases at low temperatures. In the liquefaction of natural gas, for example, two or three closed-loop refrigeration systems may be integrated to provide refrigeration in successively lower temperature ranges to cool and liquefy the feed gas. Typically, at least one of these closed-loop refrigeration systems uses a multi-component or mixed refrigerant which provides refrigeration in a selected temperature range as the liquid mixed refrigerant vaporizes and cools the feed gas by indirect heat transfer. Systems using two mixed refrigerant systems are well-known; in some applications, a third refrigerant system using a pure component refrigerant such as propane provides initial cooling of the feed gas. This third refrigerant system also may be used to provide a portion of the cooling to condense one or both of the mixed refrigerants after compression. Refrigeration in the lowest temperature range may be provided by a gas expander loop that is integrated with a mixed refrigerant loop operating in a higher temperature range.
In a typical multi-loop mixed refrigerant process for liquefying natural gas, the low level or coldest refrigeration loop provides refrigeration by vaporization in a temperature range of −30 to −165° C. to provide final liquefaction and optional subcooling of cooled feed gas. The refrigerant is completely vaporized in the coldest temperature range and may be returned directly to the refrigerant compressor, for example, as described in representative U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,119,479 and 6,253,574 B1. Alternatively, the completely vaporized refrigerant may warmed before compression to provide precooling of the feed gas as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,849 and 4,755,200 or for cooling of refrigerant streams as described in Australian Patent AU-A-43943/85. A common characteristic feature of these typical liquefaction processes is that the refrigerant in the low level or coldest refrigeration loop is completely vaporized while providing refrigeration in the lowest temperature range. Any additional refrigeration provided by the refrigerant prior to compression thus is effected by the transfer of sensible heat from the vaporized refrigerant to other process streams.
In known liquefaction processes that use three integrated closed-loop refrigeration systems, the size of the process equipment in the third or lowest temperature refrigeration system may be smaller relative to the two warmer refrigeration systems. As the process liquefaction capacity is increased, the sizes of the compression and heat exchange equipment in the two warmer systems will reach the maximum sizes available from equipment vendors, while the sizes of the corresponding equipment in the lowest temperature refrigeration system will be smaller than the maximum sizes. In order to further increase the production capacity of this liquefaction process, parallel trains would be needed because of compression and/or heat exchanger size limitations in the two warmer refrigeration systems. It would be desirable to increase the maximum production capacity of this liquefaction process at the limits of available compressor and heat exchanger sizes, thereby allowing the use of larger single-train liquefaction processes.